


Rain

by shinywhimsy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinywhimsy/pseuds/shinywhimsy





	Rain

### Ink Stained Fingers Archive

  
Remus walked into the kitchen, stopping for a moment in surprise at not finding Padfoot curled up under the table. He hadn't seen Sirius himself in a week and he missed his friend's face even if he'd gotten used to having Padfoot's silent company.  
  
It took Remus a while to get used to this "new" Sirius and his mood swings. How one moment Sirius was hyper and focused and talkative, and the next he was distracted and silent and hiding. He usually turned to Padfoot when that happened, and now Remus understood that Sirius only needed space; it was Sirius' self-preservation instinct taking over when things became too much inside his head and he needed to escape. Remus hated to see Sirius so broken. He also hated that he didn't know what to do to help.  
  
It was a rainy Sunday afternoon and Remus decided to have tea. Maybe he'd be able to lure Sirius into transforming back if the house smelled of their long-lost childhood. He was standing by the sink when he looked outside and then did a double-take when he saw Sirius, sitting indian-style on the grass, shirtless and probably wet down to his bones. His head was tilted back and he seemed to be watching the rain.  
  
Remus walked outside, intent on telling Sirius how crazy he was and he'd get sick if he didn't go inside and warm up, but stopped himself. Sirius hadn't looked that calm in... a long time. Remus couldn't really remember it happening ever since they met in that fateful night in the Shrieking Shack. Looking closely, Remus saw that Sirius' eyes were closed, his face looking transcendental, and the rain seemed to make him glow.  
  
"We've had sex under the rain once, right?" Sirius asked, voice soft but clear even through the noise of the rain.  
  
"Yes," Remus confirmed it. That was something else he'd had to get used to: the questions. Random questions about people and situations usually issued in such a distant and detached voice that Remus' heart always broke a little more.  
  
Upon hearing Remus' confirmation, Sirius nodded. "It felt good, right?" he asked but didn't wait for an answer. "It must have, 'cause I don't remember it very well."  
  
Remus didn't know what to say to that so he said nothing. And for a long time, they stayed silent, Sirius watching the rain, Remus watching Sirius.  
  
"You should come inside," Remus said after a while, unconsciously and slowly stepping closer to Sirius, heedless of the rain wetting his clothes.  
  
"I'm trying to remember."  
  
At the whispered confession, something seemed to snap in Remus' chest and for a second he was once again the young man striving to love and please his lover, before everything went so wrong and they lost their friends and their love and their lives.  
  
Before he realized it, he was kneeling in front of Sirius, his hands reaching forward to cup Sirius' face. Sirius opened his eyes then and lifted his head, looking at Remus with wide eyes as he nuzzled Remus' hand. "Help me remember," Sirius whispered, his voice changing from the distant tone it'd had until then to a slightly panicked one. Remus couldn't decide which one he hated more, so instead of deciding he leaned in and kissed Sirius softly, feeling warmth spreading inside himself at the soft sound of pleasure that Sirius made when their tongues touched. "Need to remember," Sirius murmured against Remus' lips as he slowly lay back, pulling Remus on top of him.  
  
At the soft plea, Remus let his weight press Sirius down, swallowing Sirius' moans as he kissed Sirius fiercely, his hand stroking up Sirius' side. So many years apart made Remus very aware of the differences in Sirius' body. Quidditch-honed muscles had given way to sharp bones. A body he used to know better than the palm of his own hand, now felt so foreign to his touch.  
  
"Want to learn you again," Remus whispered, spreading kisses on Sirius' face before moving to kiss his neck, tasting rain, sweat and Sirius. "Taste the same," he murmured as he licked along Sirius' collarbone, voice barely audible through his heavy breathing. He growled softly against Sirius' skin and bit down gently right where neck met shoulder, moaning when Sirius arched up very much like he used to do when they were sure nothing would ever come between them and they'd have all the time in the world to love and touch and kiss each other.  
  
"Off," Sirius gasped, clawing at Remus' clothes. "Take these off," he whispered urgently. "Need to feel you. Need you, please, Moony..."  
  
At Sirius' whimper, Remus raised up on his knees, straddling Sirius' thighs, to take off his pullover, gasping when Sirius' hands started working on his trousers, pushing them down with his pants and then using his feet to push them the rest of the way down when Remus leaned over him again. Sirius' eyes were wide open, wildly moving from Remus' face to his body and back up, like he couldn't let a single detail escape him. "I'm not going to disappear," Remus whispered and Sirius let out a soft sob-like sound.  
  
"Take me. Remus, take me, please, and make me remember," Sirius pleaded, tangling his hands in Remus' hair, making Remus moan as he gripped the wet strands.  
  
"Yes, take you," Remus murmured, voice sounding both dazed with pleasure and intense with lust, as he moved down, nibbling on Sirius' neck. "Make you mine again," he hissed, hands moving down to hastily undo the fly of Sirius' trousers, pushing it down and growling when the wet material clung to Sirius' skin.  
  
"Please, Moony!" Sirius cried out, his own hands moving to aid Remus in pushing down his trousers and then Remus' pants, hissing when their skin touched.  
  
"Never should have let you go," Remus said, his hands stroking up Sirius' sides and raising those painfully thin arms, stopping only when he was clasping Sirius' hands tightly overhead, Sirius' back arching up, their bodies touching from the neck down, legs tangled in such a painfully familiar way that Remus nearly cried. "Mine, you're mine," he whispered as he spread kisses all over Sirius' face, shivering at the soft sounds of pleasure coming from Sirius, and Remus hoped not but he was almost sure those had been tears he had tasted when he kissed Sirius' eyes.  
  
"Yours, all yours, only yours," Sirius replied, his voice urgent as he wrapped his legs around Remus' hips and thrust up, getting loud moans from both of them when their cocks rubbed together. "Always yours."  
  
"Yes!" Remus hissed, nipping softly on Sirius' lower lip. "Will keep you forever," he said, taking Sirius' mouth in a fierce and possessive kiss as he moved one hand down to wrap around both of their cocks, torturing both of them by stroking slowly and lightly, not wanting either of them to come just yet. He'd gone too long without Sirius to be satisfied with just rubbing off like a teenager. He wanted more. He wanted all.  
  
"Moony, please," Sirius whimpered, squeezing Remus' hand and pressing the heels of his feet on Remus' thighs as he pushed into Remus' light grip. "Wanna--"  
  
"Stay," he growled against Sirius' lips, squeezing Sirius' hand harder than he probably should, shivering when Sirius let out a sound halfway between pain and pleasure as he complied and stilled under Remus' assault. "Good boy," Remus murmured, smiling predatorily against the skin of Sirius' chest when Sirius' whole body trembled at the praise. "So different," Remus whispered, flicking a hard nipple with the tip of his tongue before continuing, "and yet the same."  
  
"Remus, oh, gods!" Sirius cried out, gasping as his back arched in a desperate attempt to get more of Remus' mouth on him, his hands tangling in his own hair, legs spreading further to fit Remus between them.  
  
"Still my Sirius," Remus whispered, nipping at a nipple and getting a soft cry from Sirius before licking down, stopping briefly to bite at Sirius' hip and then wrapping his lips around Sirius' cock, sucking lightly on the head and gripping the base more tightly.  
  
"Fuck! Moony!" Sirius cried out, thrusting up and whimpering when Remus pulled back, not allowing more than the head to slide inside his mouth. "Please!"  
  
Remus hummed softly, getting another moan from Sirius, and then pulled back, Sirius' cock slipping out of his mouth with a lewdly wet sucking sound that brought a shiver up Remus' spine. "No coming yet," Remus said, chuckling when Sirius whimpered and thrust up, trying to get Remus to move his hand.  
  
"Tease," Sirius whined, looking down at Remus with half-lidded eyes which made him look positively debauched.  
  
"Like that's news," Remus replied as he got his wand from the pocket of his trousers, chuckling again when a grin slowly formed on Sirius' lips. A grin that disappeared suddenly, giving way to a look of shocked pleasure when Remus placed the tip of his wand at Sirius' entrance and murmured their once-favourite lubricating spell, and then repeating it while pointing at his own prick. "Need to be inside you," Remus murmured, licking lips gone dry as he threw his wand to the side and leaned over Sirius again, moaning when Sirius spread his legs as wide as they would go.  
  
"Yes, now, please..." Sirius mewled, his whole body trembling in anticipation when Remus touched the tip of his prick to Sirius' slick entrance, and then arching when Remus started pushing inside. "Gods, yes!"  
  
"Sirius!" Remus hissed, holding his breath and burying his face in Sirius' neck as he slowly pushed further inside, his body shaking as he was slowly engulfed in the tight wet heat of Sirius' body. "Gods! Missed you, missed us..." Remus murmured shakily, his hands going overhead to grip Sirius' again, their fingers entwining as Remus started moving.  
  
"Yesyesyesyes..." Sirius hissed, his voice strangled as he threw his head back and moved his hips in counterpoint to Remus' thrusts, gripping Remus' hands so tightly it hurt but Remus didn't care because he was inside Sirius again. Over a decade without Sirius at all, feeling out of place in the world, and now he had found his place again. Now they were both again exactly where they belonged. "So good, so fucking good..."  
  
"Yes... Amazing... You're amazing..." Remus murmured breathlessly, raising his head and kissing Sirius hard as he sped up his thrusts, shivering as he swallowed Sirius' moans.  
  
"So close, Moony!" Sirius gasped out urgently, his eyes opening wide and moving frantically as he gazed up at Remus. "N-need... oh, gods, please!"  
  
"Come for me, Sirius," Remus replied, his eyes locked with Sirius', voice rough as he fought not to lose control before Sirius did. "Give in," he whispered shakily, his thrusts faltering when Sirius' muscles clenched around his prick.  
  
"Moony..." Sirius mewled, closing his eyes and crying out wordlessly as he threw his head back, his whole body shaking as he spilled between them, the pleasure on his face making him look otherworldly, and Remus felt like he was touching something sacred.  
  
"Pads..." Remus whispered, forcing himself to keep his eyes open to watch and feel as the tension slowly left Sirius' body, feeling something snap inside his chest when a sated smile formed on Sirius' lips and Sirius opened his eyes, giving Remus a look so full of love and passion that Remus cried out, crushing his lips to Sirius' as he came inside him.  
  
"You're heavy," Sirius mumbled and Remus chuckled, kissing the side of Sirius' neck before raising his head to kiss Sirius' lips, just a soft almost-chaste press of lips. "Did it feel this good the first time?" he whispered, wrapping his arms around Remus and making Remus shiver by stroking along his spine.  
  
"This was better," Remus replied, kissing Sirius again, deeper this time, their tongues tangling lewdly in the space between their lips. "Come inside when you're ready," he whispered, placing one last soft kiss to Sirius' lips as he slowly and regretfully disentangled their limbs and stood up. Gazing back once and smiling at the sated grin on Sirius' face as he splayed himself on the wet ground, Remus walked inside to finish preparing their tea. Maybe he could even lure Sirius into taking a long hot bath. Together. As they should always have been. As they would always be.

  
 

Please [post a comment](http://inkstain.inkquill.net/isf/cgi-bin/comment.cgi?filename=30/rain&filetype=html) on this story.  
Read [posted comments](http://inkstain.inkquill.net/isf/archive/30/rain_cmt.html).


End file.
